


Tentacles and Some Fun Times

by TheAnimationGamers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimationGamers/pseuds/TheAnimationGamers
Summary: It's just Logan getting screwed by Remus and some tentacles, really.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 145





	Tentacles and Some Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> God, this is short, sorry-

Logan whimpered against the wall, biting his lip. A rough voice spoke to him, “Don’t bite your lip, that’s for me to do.” Remus leaned down, and kissed him firmly, and Logan let out a soft moan once he felt a slimy tendril grab his ankles, and Remus smirked at his reaction.   
“Now, kitten, what’s wrong? Stuck in my trap...?” He glanced over, still acting not that interested. Logan rolled his hips, and said, “P-Please, my Liege…!’’ He moaned out, sending a shiver down Remus’ spine, who went over, and grabbed his hips, and said, “Well then, that’s how we’re playing?”

Remus sprouted two more tentacles, and one shot directly to Logan’s mouth, and he opened right up for it. The tentacle went deep down, and shot a smooth liquid into Logan’s mouth, making him start to feel hot all over. He moaned, and Remus smirked, his noises sounding like music to his ears. The tentacle kept pumping him with the substance, which Logan noted to be an aphrodisiac, and after a minute, it exited out of his mouth, and Logan whined at the loss.

The tendrils all let Logan go, and dropped him onto the bed, with him gasping for breath, while Remus just sat next to him, stroking his chin. “So pretty, all come apart for me~” 

At that, Logan, just moaned, and sputtered out, “R-Remus, please…!” 

Remus simply said, “What should I do, darling? Fuck you until you can’t get out of bed? Shove some tentacles in you in your ass?” 

And with that, Logan bucked his hips forward, and said to him, “Please, t-touch my dick…!’’ While looking over, and frowned.  
At this, Remus almost instantly, was at his lap, and licked the head of his dick, and Logan yelped, and stiffened, as his dick started to harden. Soon after, Remus took him in his mouth, and he reached his hand out, and prodded a finger in his asshole. With all the sensations combined, Logan let out a loud moan, bucking into Remus’ mouth.

Remus smirked, and took one of his tentacles, and started pounding into his ass. Logan yelled out, and just told Remus, “I-I’m not going to last very long, darling…!” At this, Remus hummed, and with that, Logan’s vision went white, and he came hard, all into Remus’ mouth, who swallowed it all down. 

Remus cleaned everything off, and laid down next to Logan, who hummed, and looked over at him. “Remus, I still feel hot, is this right?” At that, Remus chuckled, and kissed his cheek. “Darling, it’s gonna last all night…” 

Logan hummed, and soon realized that he was starting to get hard again. At that, he then turned to Remus, and said, “So… Round two?”

Remus just kissed his head, and smirked. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
